supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Barrilada
Barrilada (Rocketbarrel Barrage en inglés; ''バレルジェットパニック Bareru Jetto Panikku'' lit. Pánico de Jet Barril en japonés) es el Smash Final de Diddy Kong en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Es un Smash Final de transformación. Descripción Este movimiento consiste en que Diddy Kong obtiene el Barril Volador, que le permite volar por todo el escenario, y disparar sus cacahuetolas, una especie de armas que disparan cacahuetes. Al final, los barriles explotan y los cacahuetes que queden en el escenario pueden comerse para recuperar 2% de daño. Terminado el Smash Final, Diddy Kong quedará en estado indefenso, aunque esto no sucede en Super Smash Bros. 4. Galería Barrilada (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Diddy Kong usando el Barril volador en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Barrilada (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Diddy Kong disparando cacahuetes. Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Barrilada :El Smash Final de Diddy Kong. Con sus barriles retropropulsados y sus dos cacahuetolas en ristre, Diddy puede revolotear y atacar a sus contrincantes disparando en ráfagas. Controla el rumbo inclinando los barriles a los lados y dispara cacahuetes hacia abajo. Esta técnica pondrá a prueba tu puntería y destreza para controlar a la vez el movimiento. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Rocketbarrel Barrage :Diddy Kong's Final Smash. Equipping his rocketbarrels and dual peanut popguns, Diddy can fly around attacking opponents in rapid-fire fashion. He can tilt the barrel jets left or right to control his flight and shoot peanuts straight down, too. This is a technique that tests one's ability to control both movement and attack direction. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Versión europea right|120px :Barrilada :Con una cacahuetola en cada mano, Diddy Kong lanza ráfagas de destrucción contra sus enemigos. Con este Smash Final puede volar, haciendo daño a todo aquel con quien se cruce. Cuando su cuerpo parpadee, es que el Smash Final estará a punto de terminar: aprovecha entonces para pillar a tus rivales con la explosión de los barriles retropropulsados. Versión americana :Barrilada :Con una cacahuatola en cada mano, Diddy Kong lanza ráfagas de destrucción contra sus enemigos. Con este Smash Final puede volar, haciendo daño a todo aquel con quien se tope. Cuando su cuerpo parpadee, es que el Smash Final estará a punto de terminar: aprovecha entonces para atacar a rivales con la explosión de los barriles retropropulsados. Origen [[Archivo:Diddy_Kong_usando_Barrilada_en_Donkey_Kong_64.png|thumb|250px|Diddy Kong usando el movimiento (volando y disparando) en Donkey Kong 64. Al lado están la cantidad de cacahuetes y cocos de cristal sobrantes.]]Este es un movimiento exclusivo de Diddy Kong en Donkey Kong 64, que mezcla el uso de las cacahuetolas con los barriles voladores (que conservan sus características de uso). Solo es usado en algunos niveles, entre ellos la batalla final contra King K. Rool, donde hay que dispararle a unas dianas para hacer caer cuatro aparatos de luz en la cabeza del jefe para así dejarlo en K.O. (en este nivel los cacahuetes son infinitos). Para activar la habilidad Diddy Kong se mete adentro de un barril con su cara, lo hace estallar y sale volando, terminando cuando se le acaben los cocos de cristal. Curiosidades *Barrilada es el único Smash Final que aparece en El emisario subespacial. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo Donkey Kong Categoría:Smash Final de transformación Categoría:Ataques explosivos Categoría:Ataques de fuego Categoría:Elementos que causan indefensión Categoría:Elementos curativos